In Our Right Mind
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari dulu mereka tidak pernah menjadi pasangan yang normal. Mungkin memang ditakdirkan seperti itu. Yang jelas, we've never been in our right mind - Chanabek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.2 : Chanyeol merusak mobil Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **In Our Right Mind** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun merasa takdir memperlakukan mereka dengan terlalu kejam. Bukan, mungkin ini memang hukuman dari Tuhan karena telah menyalahi kodrat, menyalahi pakem paling dasar yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh dilanggar.

" _Aku mencintaimu, loh. Mau menikah?"_

Si rambut hazel merasa bagai orang bodoh. Padahal waktu itu, dengan kepintaran, ijazah sarjana hukum di tangan, plus segala pengalaman yang ia punya, ia bisa memiliki kehidupan yang hampir semua orang dambakan. Harta, wanita, apapunlah itu.

Namun, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona si Pria Tinggi. Dari segala macam alur cerita sempurna yang tersuguh di hadapannya, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan hidupnya dengan si asisten dosen paling _dorky_ sedunia yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tipe lelaki idaman hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang pemikirannya dewasa dan rasional, bisa jadi mahasiswa dengan sifat dan sikap paling realistis dan dingin seantero kampus. Ditambah lagi, ketenaran yang sudah takdapat diragukan lagi. Sebut saja namanya, semua orang akan berkerumun dengan segudang topik yang semuanya tentang _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun._

Namun ia sadar, bahwa dirinya kelabu.

Cantik, namun tidak bermakna.

Sempurna, namun tak ada cerita yang bisa dibagi dibaliknya.

Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu berhasil "menjinakkan"nya. Menahannya ketika egonya yang setinggi langit itu mulai melebihi ambang batasnya. Si asisten dosenlah yang entah kenapa- berhasil menyelipkan kehangatan di hati Baekhyun. Melunakkan ekspresinya yang kaku dan melukiskan senyum di wajah pucatnya.

" _Cinta itu hal yang bodoh. Untuk apa menghamburkan waktu dan uangmu untuk orang lain yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu?"_

" _Yakin? Kalau orang tuamu juga berpikir demikian, kau tidak akan ada disini sekarang."_

Dulu, si hazel selalu berpikir bahwa ia selalu benar. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia salah. Membungkamnya, membuat segala argumen yang telah ia bangun menghilang bak terbang dibawa angin, _membuatnya kalah telak._

Terkadang, Baekhyun berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Coba dulu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kakaknya tinggal di Prancis,mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermesraan dengan gadis cantik berambut ikal di bawah langit Marseille. Paling _mentok_ , ia bisa mendayung gondola untuk mencari penghasilan. Menyanyi seriosa sedangkan pasangan asing yang duduk dihadapannya bermesraan seakan dunia hanya milik berdua.

 _Idih_. Ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari memiliki pacar jangkung memalukan macam Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya tanpa Chanyeol. Pria yang melamarnya, pria yang sudah ia tekadkan untuk menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Maka saat dokter menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita tunangannya, ia tetap teguh. Ia tidak gentar, karena ia memang harus tetap kuat,

walau sebenarnya ia bisa merasakan dunianya runtuh dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

[-]

Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip. Ia dibesarkan dengan disiplin tinggi, hatinya kuat bak baja. Namun, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat si happy virus yang dulunya tak segan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan senyumnya yang menyilaukan terbaring lemas tak berdaya di ruangan yang terkesan kaku dan dingin.

Dulu Baekhyun mengenal tiap jengkal dari tubuh Chanyeol. Tapi mengapa figur yang dulunya tegap dan gagah, yang dulu selalu mengantarnya dalam dekapan kini begitu kurus kering?

"Hei."

"Hei." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. "Kau kurusan,"

"Ya. Kalau aku sudah begini, kau masih mau bersamaku?"

Waktu itu, Baekhyun mati-matian menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, ia tidak mau membuat Sang pujaan hati khawatir. Ia tidak mau membuatnya merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya, setidaknya ia tidak boleh melihat air mata si lelaki kecil yang sebenarnya tumpah karenanya.

Si pria kecil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, membisikkan _'memangnya aku peduli'_ dengan lirih.

Baekhyun harus tetap kuat untuk Chanyeol, karena ialah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

[-]

Berbulan-bulan pasangan itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah sakit. Berbulan-bulan mereka melewati hari yang menjemukan. Masuk ke ruangan yang sama, menatap ke luar jendela yang sama, meminum pil dan obat-obatan yang sama, dan rutinitas yang serba sama.

Ada waktu dimana Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Ada juga waktu dimana Chanyeol merasa bahwa segala macam prosedur rumit yang harus dilakukan hanya agar ia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Tetapi mereka tidak menyerah. Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun lebih lama, begitu pula sebaliknya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bosan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Sang kekasih yang hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Selama mereka masih saling memiliki, pasti masih ada harapan.

[-]

"Baek," Panggil Chanyeol, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sang Kekasih yang perhatiannya masih tersita oleh drama harian yang sering ia tonton.

"Menurutmu, pria yang sedang sekarat itu akan mati?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah ayam goreng rasa stroberi yang baru saja ia pesan itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di kasurnya dalam diam, menanti jawaban si pria mungil.

"Tidak. Penyakitnya hanya kambuh, ia sudah menerima penanganan sejak dini dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat begitu gejalanya timbul lagi."

"Yang kutahu, kau belajar hukum, bukan ilmu kedokteran."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar 'komplain' Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya ini akan lucu sekali kalau saja bukan kau yang mengatakannya."

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada yang salah dari perkataannya begitu melihat perubahan roman muka Chanyeol yang berubah drastis. _Dasar tidak peka._

"Hei, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Baek." Potong Chanyeol tajam. "Kalau kau tahu resikonya, kenapa tidak pergi saja dari awal?"

 _Dia serius?_

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun, tak kalah dingin. "Kalau aku ada di posisimu, apa kau akan berpaling juga?"

Skak mat. Baekhyun baru saja membuat chanyeol diam tak berkutik.

Di tengah keheningan canggung malam itu, adegan klimaks drama diputar. Sang Heroine menyiram isi gelas yang ada didekatnya tepat ke arah wajah si pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh. Bangkit, lalu berlari keluar dari restoran tempat semuanya berakhir.

Walau tak mengatakan apapun, mereka tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain.

 _Sekuat apapun keinginan keduanya untuk berpaling, untuk melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan yang satu dan menlanjutkan hidup layaknya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, semuanya tidak akan semudah itu._

Bahkan saat Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, saat dirinya merebahkan raganya yang lelah di atas kasur, saat dirinya menutup mata, mencoba untuk melupakan pertemuan mereka malam ini, memori itu tetap berulang di kepalanya.

 _Perasaan mereka sudah terlalu bersenyawa. Mereka sudah terlalu terikat dengan satu sama lain._

 _Mereka sudah terlibat terlalu jauh._

[-]

 _ **6 months later.**_

Entah bunyi alarm atau sekelebat sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari gorden yang tersingkap yang berhasil dirasakan tubuh sensitifnya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun tidak merasakan keinginan untuk bangun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani memandang cermin, karena ia tahu apa yang akan ia lihat. Rambut kusut, lingkaran jelas di bawah matanya, dan mata yang super bengkak.

Joon euisa menelepon tadi malam, operasi Chanyeol tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Jujur, Baekhyun bisa menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Sang Dokter yang menangani kasus dementia usia dini yang diderita kekasihnya.

Tidak akan berhasil, mereka sudah mencoba yang terbaik, waktunya sebentar lagi.

 _Chanyeol akan mati._

Pupus sudah mimpinya untuk mengikat janji suci dengan chanyeol, menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan Chanyeol, memandang netra yang tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

Maka hari itu, Baekhyun memohon ke pihak rumah sakit untuk membawa Chanyeol _pulang._

[-]

"Nah, Chanyeol. Ini rumahku, dan sekarang ini rumahmu juga. Kita akan tinggal disini bersama, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun merasa ingin mengeluarkan semua stress yang bertengger di kepalanya saat ini dan menangis sekencang mungkin.

Di hadapannya, kekasihnya yang dulu, dan hingga sekarang, ia cintai memandang kosong ke arah depan. Baekhyun merasa seperti berbicara kepada raga yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Baehyun merasa seperti berbincang dengan anak bayi yang berusaha mendengarkan, namun sebenarnya tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ia katakan.

"Chanyeol, kalau butuh bantuanku, ingat ya, telepon. Ok?"

Dan sang kekasih hanya mengangguk kosong.

[-]

Kehidupan mereka berdua yang monoton berlangsung hingga hampir beberapa bulan.

Baekhyun bangun, pergi bekerja, dan pulang larut malam. Chanyeol bangun, duduk di sofa, melihat si Kekasih pergi menjauh dengan mobilnya, menunggu si pria hazel pulang.

Segalanya berjalan seperti itu hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh suara keras dari garasi rumahnya.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan ketika melihat figur jangkung kekasihnya memukul mobilnya dengan palu, merusaknya dengan brutal, tanpa ampun.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya bak orang kesetanan. "BERHENTI MEMBAWA BAEKHYUNKU PERGI, AKU INGIN BERSAMA BAEKHYUNKU!"

Tetangga berdatangan, kerumunan sudah mulai terbentuk di depan rumah Baekhyun, masing-masing individu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Baekhyun sudah memohon Chanyeol untuk berhenti, kini tak kuasa membendung air matanya yang dulunya bisa dengan mudah ia tahan.

"LIHAT APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU, HITAM JELEK."

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA, DENGAN SANTAINYA MEREBUT BAEKHYUNKU."

"AKU INGIN BAEKHYUNKU KEMBALI."

" _JANGAN MEMBAWA BAEKHYUNKU PERGI LAGI."_

[-]

Baekhyun merasa bodoh.

Dulunya, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, sarjana hukum paling brilian se-angkatannya. Anak emas Professor Nam yang diidolakan semua orang. Namun begitu sidang Chanyeol dilangsungkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa membatu, menatap Chanyeol duduk di kursi terdakwa dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tuntutan yang diajukan tetangganya pun tidak main-main. Baekhyun mendadak membenci mereka semua karena telah mencampuri urusan 'rumah tangga'nya. Menjuluki Chanyeol gila, brutal, berbahaya,

Padahal Baekhyun tahu jelas kalau Chanyeol bahkan tidak berani menyakiti seekor semut.

Yang jelas, hari itu Baekhyun pulang dengan tangan kosong. Juri menjebloskan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan seterusnya sudah serasa kabur di kepala Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Baekhyun melanggar janji yang sudah ia buat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mabuk-mabukan, masuk ke mobil dalam keadaan teler, dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" _Maafkan aku, Chan."_ Batin Baekhyun, menginjak gas hingga mobilnya serasa mengendarai angin.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah klakson mobil lain, decitan ban, dashboard yang menghantam kepalanya, dan darah segar yang menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Sampai jumpa."_

[ _-_ ]

" _Suster, pria itu terlihat seperti Baekhyun."_

" _Eh? Tapi pria ini meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 bulan yang lalu. Lagipula, siapa Baekhyun?"_

" _...Maaf, lupakan saja."_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
